United Chinaball
'United Chinaball ' will be a Communist countryball in Asia born after defeat of Kuomintang Republicball, he is ruled by the People’s Swordball and the rest of the Heavenly Movements. During these times the Heavenly Movement was dominated by wongist communists. History: After Kuomintang Republicball took power and banned the Heavenlist Movement, China faced a lot of internal rebellions and crisis. The right wing government of the Kuomintang was unnable to keep China stable due to internal threats of different rebels and even sank the country into a giant crisis after the shameful defeat in two wars, allowing foreign capitalists to take control of it. Since the Wong times of Sun Chinaball, the communists were a major part of the Heavenlist Movement, and they became the leaders of it after the formal fall of Sun China, claiming Wong as a national communist. The People’s Swordball organized the armed resistance together with the Yang Army and politically reorganized the Heavenly Movement under its leadership, some inside the Heavenly Movement opposed it and sided with the Kuomintang becoming either Jiangist dissidents or lonely rebels as defined. Still most heavenlists were supportive of the new united Heavenly Movement like all the changist and purist groups plus the People's Revolutionary Kuomintangball who was an ally of the People’s Sword. During these times what was called as heavenly communism was applied as the official ideology, being the thoughts of Chang official together with Marxism Leninism in practice too, different from times of Ling and Sun where it influenced. All groups of the Heavenly Movement had space but the council of the sages was dominated by the communists. The anniversary of the heavenly revolution and other patriotic nationalist events were celebrated together with new communist events. United China had lands in Southeast Asia too. First they wanted to go to war against Independent State of Malaysiaball for being fascist, but later they negotiated and made truce that was very controversial. Malaysia agreed in give Myanmar, Laos, Cambodia, Vietnam and Thailand to China (Malaysia was occupying those countries since its victory against Burmese Republicball) in exchange of China crushing terrorist groups in Myanmar. China made all those Southeastern Asian countries autonomous regions under special administrative status. Later result and fall: The experience on heavenly communism was inspired on the revolutionary legacy of Wong, the anti revisionist leader of Sun Chinaball. Besides being wongist by nature, just like Sun China and also Kuomintang Republic, they had no actual stability in the country and thousand of different groups continued fighting agaisnt the government. At the end the People’s Swordball heavenly communist rule was a wongist revivalist movement with Marxist Leninist principles, that unfortunately couldn't save China from the eminent disagrce that was to come. Also its collaboration with fascist states like Malaysia damaged the image of the communists inside many circles of the Heavenly Movement and with other communist groups inside it too. Ideology: *Communism *National Communism *Marxism Leninism *Maoism *Heavenlism *Chinese Nationalism *Left Wing Nationalism *Neo Stalinism *Anti Revisionism *Anti Capitalism Category:Communist Category:Chinaball Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Russian-speaking Category:Weeb removers Category:Mongol-speaking Category:Mongoliaball Category:Tibetball Category:Tibetan-speaking Category:Taiwanball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Stalin lovers Category:Lenin lovers Category:Sovietball Category:Myanmarball Category:Laosball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Thailandball Category:Burmese-speaking Category:Lao-speaking Category:Khmer-speaking Category:Vietnamese-speaking Category:Thai-speaking Category:Asia Category:Secular Category:Buddhist Category:Aussie Defender Category:Manchu-speaking Category:Can into space Category:Good Economy Category:Good Cuisine Category:Stronk Military Category:Heavenlist Category:Mao lovers Category:SSRball